


Always Thankful for You

by PintSizedPO



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Meet the Family, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tumblr: BFFP (Chicago Fire), extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintSizedPO/pseuds/PintSizedPO
Summary: November BFFP prompt challenge: The Brett Thanksgiving gets canceled. So Matt invites Sylvie to his sister's.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Always Thankful for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the November BFFP prompt challenge and uses all three. 
> 
> I started this at the beginning of November before season nine ruined everything. Currently so upset about last night's episode, but I also understand that the Dawsey camp needs to see how serious Matt is and how Sylvie isn't just doing this for the hell of it. I digress... 
> 
> This is also set in a world without covid so that the fluff can just stay fluff.

When Mackey and I walk back into the common room, Cruz held up my phone, “Brett you forgot this. Martha called and was really excited. Didn’t want to tell me before she told you…Now I want to know. FaceTime her back and let me find out what’s going on.”

“Wait who is Martha?” Mackey is my new partner and we are still learning things about each other.

“My mom. But that’s odd. She doesn’t call on shift unless it’s an emergency…” I start walking quickly towards the bunkroom but spot Mouch taking a nap and Ritter on his computer. 

Matt had been refilling his coffee and caught up to me. “You can use my quarters if you want. I was just filling out paperwork but I can take a break so you can have privacy,” he offered.

I tuck my hair behind my ear and realize I haven’t seen him much today. “That’d be great Matt Casey.” After looking towards his quarters though I backtrack, “But you have a high stack of paperwork still. I don’t want to put you any further behind.”

“You can call from my quarters while I do paperwork. I’ll focus on my work and anything I hear I promise I won’t add to the firehouse rumor mill.”

Grinning at his sweet suggestion I nod my head. “Thanks Matt. I think I’ll take you up on that.”

He motions to his bed and I plop down and return my mother’s FaceTime. He sits down and continues working, though not as studious as I normally see him. The incident reports must not be too bad this week which is good.

Mom takes no time at all to answer. “Sylvie Bean!” I see Matt’s shoulders move up and down with silent chuckles at my nickname. Why mom, why? “Wait honey you’re on shift, right? I don’t recognize where you are?”

“Hi mom. Uh, I’m in Matt’s quarters so I could have some privacy.”

My mom has picked up on my feelings and has been teasing me about him every time I bring him up. Which I’ll admit is often. It’s just so hard not to do. She’s also loved him since he was there for me with everything that happened with Julie. Smirking she inquires, “Alone?”

Fiddlesticks. “Uh no…Matt’s here too.”

I know what’s coming next because she asks to meet him any time I call her from the firehouse. “Sylvie Brett where are your manners? Introduce me to the captain please.” I shouldn’t have called her from here.

Matt smiles and turns around in his chair and I turn the phone towards him, “Hi Mrs. Brett. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Captain any _friend_ of my daughter’s can call me Martha! I’ve heard sooo much about you!”

Matt quirks an eyebrow at me, “Well Martha then you have to call me Matt.”

Before my blush sets my face on fire, I turn the phone back around and stop my mom before she reveals any more information I’d rather she not. “Mom, Joe said something was going on? Wait. Are you at the airport?”

“Oh yes! Pumpkin your dad and I are about to get on a plane to South Carolina. Your niece just decided she was ready to come into the world a little early, so I’m about to be a grandma!”

“Really!?!?” The news and my mother’s enthusiasm would normally get me excited. But then I feel my anxiety continue to rise. “Wait, how’s Noreen doing? She’s six weeks early…the doctor said everything is okay right?” I try not to think of Julie. It’s different. Noreen is young. Younger than me and not a high-risk pregnancy. She’ll be fine. Thankfully both my mom and Matt seem to understand my uneasiness I can’t keep out of my voice. Matt moves over and rests his hand on my knee and squeezes. It helps take almost all of the worry away.

My mom then eliminates the remaining anxiety, “Sweetheart she’s fine. When Tom called from the car, she was blaming your brother for everything under the sun and asked why we live in a world where men don’t have to give birth. She then asked me to schedule a vasectomy for your brother. So I’d say she’s right on track.”

I can’t help but laugh at that “You’re right. Sounds like every woman I’ve had in the back of ambo.” Then it hits me and a few happy tears fall out of my eyes when I realize I’m hours away from being an aunt. Well give my niece a big kiss for me. I don’t think I’ll be able to switch my furlough around with the holidays, but I’ll try. Otherwise let Tom know I’ll be down the first of the year. And I better be the first call you make when she arrives! And when we know her name! Really any new thing! Oh! And send me all the pictures you take. Even the blurry ones!” Matt smiles and takes his hand off my knee. I immediately miss his touch and wish that he hadn’t turned away from me so I could still see his smile. Granted he’s for some reason been smiling more, but he still doesn’t do it enough and it looks so good on him. 

“Well besides telling you the news, I had to let you know…I’m sorry sweetie but this means we have to cancel Thanksgiving.”

Once Matt is back at his desk, I turn my thoughts back to my mother. “It’s okay mom. Never have I ever heard a better reason to cancel.”

“But I know it’s your favorite holiday! You shouldn’t spend it alone!” Mom’s apologetic voice then turns to more of a matchmaker and diabolical tone “Oh I know! You can still go to Fowlerton. Carol Knight would love for you to come over to their place I’m sure.” Here evil plan is then confirmed in her next sentence as she winks, “And Garrett is back in town...”

Groaning I know it’s about to start. I need to try and get off the phone quickly. I’d bet everything I own that she is doing this since Matt is still in the room. Once she said this he did stop writing and I use my rarely used frowning muscles, “Mom no. And please stop trying to make that happen.”

“Fine sweetheart. It’s just this little girl is going to want a cousin to play with…and you did always think Garrett was cute.”

“When I was twelve.” This conversation wouldn’t be fun on a normal occasion, but with Matt sitting near this was excruciatingly painful. And my mother knows it. Hurrying her off the phone, “Mom I’ll be fine on my own. Go enjoy meeting your granddaughter. I’ll talk to you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart! And think about it! The Knights would be good in-laws…” At my look she knows she’s pushed her luck and quickly got off the phone. I hang up the phone and groan as I flop back onto the bed and rubbed my temples. Mom’s finally getting a grandkid and apparently isn’t going to stop the hunt for more immediately. 

Matt clears his throat reminding me he’s still here. Looking up I see his smile that could grace a billboard. Just that smile on that face is enough to cause goose bumps on my skin. How can I get him to smile like that more? He deserves to be happy for how much he does for everyone else. He started to talk and I try to refocus on him, “Congratulations Sylvie. You are going to be an amazing aunt. That little girl is so lucky she is going to have you in her life.”

How can I not love him when he makes me says things like that? When he makes me feel so special? God, I hope I make him feel the same way. I think I do, but he can be so guarded with his feelings. Still on my back I turn to smile at him and then realize how small his quarters are and that I am laying on his bed. This feels way too intimate so I sit straight up and blush when I respond, “Thanks Matt.”

All of a sudden his smile drops, as if his train of thought changed, “So are you still going to go to Fowlerton? To this Garrett’s home?” Is that jealously? Not that I ever want him to feel that way. But it gives me hope that what I think is happening, might be happening.

“Oh God no!” He chuckles at my dramatic reply. Sighing, “That was just my mom on the hunt for more grandkids.” With a full body shiver, I continue, “And he’s a pompous idiot. I would never want to spend one Thanksgiving with him let alone a lifetime. Mom just wants me to be happy and is anxious for me to start a family. I think _she_ thinks the more choices she lobs at me, at least one will connect. Like I’m playing softball or something.” Shaking my head, “Anyway no. I have no desire to go to Fowlerton if I’m not seeing my family. I’ll just stay at home and watch the _Property Brothers_ marathon. It’s not a bad alternative…”

“How about you come to Christie’s with me?” I look over shocked and see his face is a mirror to mine. I don’t think he believes he asked too. This seems like a step forward in our relationship. “It…uh…well Christie has Violet this year so it was just going to be the three of us. It won’t be as big as you’re used to…but…I mean it would probably be better than staying at home alone…I mean if you’d want to…”

I can feel my heartbeat frantically. I’ve been wanting to meet Matt’s family for a while now, but there has never been a reason to. And I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t pictured having Thanksgiving with them one day. Or him in Fowlerton. Or the two of us in our own house with our own kids. “Matt are you sure? I mean I wouldn’t want to be a burden. That seems like a huge imposition with it being tomorrow night…”

  
His voice turns determined, which has a sexiness to it I have a hard time not hearing anymore, “Sylvie it isn’t. You would never be a burden. And you can practice being an aunt with Violet. She’s a teenager who will find you way more exciting than me or Christie. Plus, you’ve come up at our family dinners and they’d both like to meet you.”

Giving him one more out, because I can’t imagine why he wants me there, “If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” he says with no room for confusion.

Smiling at the sincerity in his voice and feeling excitement, “Then okay. I’ll come…but under one condition.”

He smirks, probably knowing where I’m going with this, “Name it.”

“I help cook.” He definitely did because he shakes his head and then nods with that handsome smile of his.

* * *

Not too long after I convinced Sylvie to come to dinner the bells rang for 61. I knew I needed to call my sister as soon as possible. Taking a deep breath, I dial, “Hi Christie…”

“Hi Matt. Violet’s here too.”

“Hey Uncle Matt!”

Smiling at my niece’s excitement but knowing this conversation is about to take an awkward turn for me, “Hi Violet…”

Sounding confused and surprised to be hearing from me, Christie asks, “Aren’t you on shift? We’re going to see you tomorrow night, right?” Her voice turns worried, “Or is something wrong?”

“No. Everything is fine. I just uh… I kind of have a big favor to ask…”

“Oh no what did you do now?”

Chuckling at my sister who still treats me like I’m a kid sometimes, “No, no. Nothing bad…I just was wondering if I could bring a friend to Thanksgiving…we usually have way too much food left over anyway…And their plans fell through five minutes ago…”

“Of course! Is it Kelly? You know he’s always welcome.”

“Actually, it’s uh…my friend Brett.”

Over the last couple of years our relationship has changed. Calling her a friend feels wrong, when I want to call her so much more than that. I just don’t know where she stands. One minute I think she feels the same way. But between our history and all she’s gone through the last year I don’t want to pressure her. I also don’t want to screw it up. She is the most amazing woman in the world and with my track record, even if I tired not to, I would just end up messing it up.

But I know I haven’t been subtle over the last year at family dinners. It’s hard to not talk about the woman I love since I spend so much time with her. And Christie and Violent know me too well to not know how I feel. Violet’s voice raises as does her excitement. Hell, I could hear both their knowing smirks over the phone. “Oh really? I don’t think I’ve heard you talk about someone named Brett Uncle Matt…at least not for a while...”

They’ve already pointed this out when I started using her first name. And they’re going to make me say it based on Christie’s teasing tone, “Well maybe we have Matt, but refresh my memory…”

“ _Sylvie Brett_. I’m asking if you’d be okay with me bringing _Sylvie Brett_ to dinner.”

“Oh _Syyyylllvie_.” She drags her name out purely to goad me. “Of course we’d be thrilled to finally meet Sylvie…but is there something new to your relationship? I mean you said friend but…”

“Christie she’s a friend and if I bring her over you aren’t going to push her into being more.”

“Darn I was hoping that had changed. And I make no promises. Matt we’d love to meet this woman who walks on water, so yes. Dinner is still at five, so come over about four?”

“Um actually she feels that she is imposing. The only way I could convince her not to spend the holiday at home by herself was if she could help you cook…is that okay?”

“Matt of course she can. Then come over about noon.” But then I hear Christie cackle, “That will give a lot more time to get to know her.” Crap. This is a terrible idea. Except I also can’t wait to spend the day with her. This is going to be either really great or really bad. But maybe I can get some questions answered as to where I stand with her…

* * *

After shift I follow Brett home so she can drop off her car and take her overnight bag inside. Since Foster and Joe moved out, she’s gotten her own one bedroom and it’s definitely small but her talent at design has made it feel bigger and cozier at the same time.

I’m dressed in slacks and a button-up. She tells me she is going to go change really quick and I sit down on the couch I’ve already spent a few game nights. Her coffee table is littered with interior design magazines, and I’m not surprised in the least. I open one up and then feel her lean over me as she points at something she likes. She’s true to her word as she has only been gone a couple of minutes. I turn around to find her in a ruffled burnt orange dress with brown and yellow leaves printed on it. She’s paired it with a blue cardigan and heels that make her eyes pop. How does she always look so effortlessly beautiful?

“I’m not under dressed, am I?”

“No. No you look perfect. Gorgeous.” She smiles at me with a sparkle in her eye and pinkening cheeks. I’ve missed seeing that smile lately.

Sylvie then holds up one finger, “Give me one more second to grab some recipes.” She runs towards her kitchen and I follow. She goes to a box next to the stove, that is definitely well used, and opens it up. She starts shuffling through it looking for ideas. “Is there anything special you or Christie or Violet like?”

“I’m not sure. We usually just have the basics, though this year it won’t just be a small turkey for me. Christie is still eating vegan, but Violet no longer is. So Violet and I were going to try and come up with something for the turkey.” Looking at her box, “Do you have any ideas on that?

Shuffling through the cards Sylvie confirms, “I have a couple different ones that tend to go with traditional sides...” Then she starts her cute rambling, “How about when we go to the store, I get stuff for both and then you and Violet can decide which you’d prefer. And on the way can you also ask your sister what sides she is already making? Oh and can you make sure she doesn’t need us to pick up anything she may have forgotten. And do you make some sides too? I mean I know you can cook but do you for today? Oh and are there any allergies I need to know about?”

I can’t help but chuckle. She gives everything her all, but this is the first time I’ve gotten to see her so…so domestic. “I usually make some sides but so will Christie. I’ll find out what she’s planning. And no, no allergies.”

She then grabs her chosen cards, pulls an apron out of her overnight bag and heads towards the door. Smiling at me, “Okay. I’m ready. Let’s do this.” Oh, I’m ready too. If she agreed I’d be ready for a lifetime of this.

* * *

What was I thinking saying yes? I mean I know what I was thinking. It’s quality time with Matt. But it’s also meeting his family. I want to meet them, but will they know? Will they be able to see my feelings? To say my nerves have caught up to me is an understatement. I don’t remember the last time I was this nervous meeting someone’s family. I wasn’t even a tenth of this anxious when I met Kyle’s parents. Or the Dawsons. But Matt isn’t a boyfriend, so why do I care?

Stella and Emily say my feelings are obvious to anyone with eyes, and the guys at 51 are also giving me weird looks every now and then when Matt and I are together. I’ve been trying to take a step back to keep my feelings close, since he obviously doesn’t see me that way. But this is a giant leap forward to what I imagine in the quiet of my mind. This was a very, _very,_ bad idea. It’s going to be obvious to at least his sister and niece, if not also to him. Why did I think this was a good idea? And the answer always leads back to Matt. Biting on my lip I question him, “Matt are you sure this is okay?”

“Sylvie yes, I promise you it’s fine. I promise you my sister and niece are excited to meet you.” I must look surprised because he elaborates, “They meet many people from the firehouse or my life. They know we are close.”

Wait they know about me? I mean that makes sense, I consider him one of my best friends and I think it’s the same for him. But what do they know about me? All good things, right? I’m still on my way to an aneurism when we pull up to a small white house decorated for the season. At the front door is a teenage girl that looks a few years older than the current picture on Matt’s desk. Violet is gorgeous and I can see a bit of Matt in her smile. For some reason that calms me down.

I hop out of the truck and start pulling out the few grocery bags we have. Violet comes down to help us. “Happy Thanksgiving Uncle Matt!” After giving a brief hug and greeting to Matt she turns to me asking, “And you’re the infamous Sylvie right?”

Her smile grows bigger so I feel mine do the same. “Not sure about infamous, but yes I’m Sylvie. And you have to be Violet? I’ve only seen your uncle smile with that amount of pride when he is talking about you.” She blushes and smiles at her uncle and then turns to give me a hug. She shocks me, but I have no problem reciprocating as I am definitely a hugger.

“Okay Violet let Sylvie breath.” I chuckle at Matt who for some reason seems nervous. I mean shouldn’t I be the one nervous?

“Sorry Uncle Matt but I just feel like I know Sylvie so much already!” I blink at Matt and then turn back towards her hoping she explains. And she does as we start walking towards the house. “You always come up at family dinners. I’ve heard a lot of your rescue stories. My favorite is the one with the hockey team when you weren’t even on call!”

“Oh wow, that was two Valentines ago.” Wait why was he talking about me then? I mean I guess it is a cool story. “Actually, I’m supposed to drive to one of the team’s games in a couple weekend with my best friends. If you’re interested in hockey you should join us. My friend Emily and I still don’t fully understand it and Stella gets annoyed trying to explain it to us. And if you’re on the market for a boyfriend, those boys have my full endorsement.” I say sending her a wink.

She laughs and dramatically winks back. “I could use a boyfriend…”

“Sylvie…”

“Matt, you’d like every single one of them otherwise I wouldn’t suggest it.” Leaning into him, “Plus it’d be a long-distance relationship which I have a feeling you’d prefer.” He chuckles and does seem to brighten at that prospect, just as we are walking through the door.

“Do I hear sounds of amusement coming from my grumpy little brother?” I can’t help the laugh that bursts out of me. Christie said it with so much surprise and sincerity, it resulted in Matt glaring. He is really cute when he’s grumpy.

Matt rolls his eyes, “Christie this is Sylvie. Sylvie this is my annoying big sister Christie.”

“Sylvie it’s so lovely to finally meet you after all this time. Happy Thanksgiving!” Just like with Violet, she seems more familiar with me than I was expecting and pulls me in for a hug. I guess Matt and I have spent a lot of time this last year together and by default I should be in a lot of his stories to share…but this feels different. Like I’m meeting them as more than his friend. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking on my part…

Smiling back at her, “Happy Thanksgiving! It’s great to meet you too. Thank you so much for letting me come to dinner on such short notice!” I turn to poke Matt, “And Matt be nice. I know you love them.”

Christie chuckles, “Wait until the night is over. That may change once I tell all the embarrassing stories of a teenage Matt.” At Matt’s groan we both can’t contain our laughter and I know I love her already. “Here your arms must be getting tired,” plucking the bags from me, “come into the kitchen and let’s see what we can do about a menu.”

Before Matt and I follow, I turn to him and smile widely. “Matt they’re wonderful.” He seems to relax a little at my statement, so maybe he was worried what I’d think of them? But that’s ridiculous because how could I not love someone so important to who he is that he also loves? Lightly gripping his forearm to show how serious I am I beam at him while saying, “Thank you for inviting me.”

Sending me a smile that makes my heart melt, “You are welcome to come with me to visit them anytime Sylvie.”

* * *

“Sylvie I’ve heard your name more and more over the past couple of years.” My eyes narrow at Christie. And my sister simply smirks.

“Oh. Well. I…I mean Matt and I have become closer so that makes sense.” Sylvie seems confused and looks to me with a request for clarification as she begins to pull out food from the grocery bags.

But Christie continues, “I’ve been trying to get him to invite you to family dinner for a while. Imagine my surprise when he ends up inviting you to the biggest one of the year!”

The two of them have started chopping up vegetables for appetizers, while Violet and I are getting all the other ingredients that they asked for. She keeps her head down when she answers Christie, “Actually, I think he felt obligated once he overheard my plans had fallen through today.” Something about the way Sylvie said that made me frustrated. Maybe I haven’t shown her how much I like spending time with her. Or that I will always be there for her. I hate that she feels she’s imposing.

“I didn’t feel obligated Sylvie. I know how much you love this holiday. I didn’t want you spending it alone.” I lock eyes with her when I say this and she smile shyly.

Christie coughs reminding both of us that we aren’t alone. “Matt never explained what the change in plans were…”

Sylvie’s smile broke free as she explained, “Actually I’m becoming an aunt soon. My sister-in-law has been in labor now for almost 24 hours. My niece is about six weeks early so none of us were expecting this. The Brett Thanksgiving got moved to South Carolina and I’m going to join the party as soon as I can get some furlough approved.”

“That’s so exciting! Well if you want to practice being an aunt you can definitely be mine. Since Uncle Matt is taking his sweet time getting me one. Gabby and I really weren’t that close.” That is something I wish would have been different. It never felt like we spent a lot of time with Christie and Violet, only the Dawson side.

Christie seems to agree with both of us by chastising me, “I agree it’s well past time for me to be an aunt! This idiot over here is taking his sweet time trying to find someone. And he is meant to be a dad.”

I roll my eyes and give my sister a scowl. But Sylvie catches my eye, “Actually I agree with you. He does.” Before I can dwell on her opinion, she looked at Christie and shaking her head and laughing, “And Christie you sound just like my brother and sister-in-law. Well and actually my mother. Just yesterday she was teasing me that her first grandkid, the one who hasn’t even arrived yet, deserves a cousin to play with. Implying that nine months is already too long of a wait.”

Christie chuckles but then stops and gasps. I grew up with her so I know when she is faking something. “Oh no! Oh darn I forgot to ask you to pick up potatoes! We can’t have Thanksgiving dinner without mashed potatoes!” I already know where this is going, “Matt since Sylvie and I have this covered why don’t you run to the store for me?”

My scowl returns as I turn towards her so Sylvie doesn’t see my glare. She planned this and I can see the twinkle in her eye. “We can make something else instead.” Christie lifts her eyebrows and looks at Sylvie. She knows I don’t want to be an ass in front of her. “Fine. I’ll be back soon.” I then mouth to my sister, ‘ _behave!’_ She just gives me a wide grin and I know I’m screwed.

* * *

I get back an hour later and hear loud laughter, including the gorgeous laugh that stars in my day dreams. I round the corner to find Christie and Sylvie sitting on the couch with a photo album. I groan loudly, which causes Sylvie to look at me and grace me with a huge smile. “Matt Casey you were absolutely adorable in your firefighter costume! How old were you then?”

Christie laughs and says, “Oh this is just the first one. He’s two here.” She flips the page and shows two other pictures. “He also went as one when he was four and five before my mother told him he had to be something else. Somewhere there’s a video where he was watering the Marigold’s in the garden with the hose while pretending it was a fire.”

I groan but Sylvie smiles at me with tender eyes, “Well since I’ve known you it was clear you were meant to be a firefighter. Seems like you knew it too.”

I don’t remember the last time I blushed but I return her gaze and her cheeks pinken. How does she always make me feel like I could conquer the world if I wanted to? I know my face is giving me away. It gets harder and harder every day to not look at her with longing and love. I don’t want to scare her away. And she deserves more than me. But for now I’m going to take advantage of looking into her eyes.

But the spell was broken when Violet comes into the room with a basket and her phone held out. “Okay this is what I was talking about. Do you think you could help me with it?” I furrow my brow not understanding what is going on.

Sylvie looks at the photo and grins, “Oh this is so cute! Yes, between the two of us we can definitely get this done. But!” She points and narrows her eyes at violet with a teasing smile, “Only if you do mine too.” Violet and Christie return her grin and then Christie looks at me and mouths, _‘marry her.’_

My eyes widen and I choke. I try to cover my cough by questioning, “ _Hem_. Uh what exactly are you doing?”

Both Violet and Sylvie get down on the ground and they begin pulling out different bottle of nail polish. “We still have about an hour before the turkey’s done. Aunt Sylvie is going to help me paint my nails with this really cool design I found on Instagram.” Violet smirks at me when my eyes expand even wider.

Both of the girls get to work on their nails and Christie has a shit-eating grin as she approaches me and whispers, “We convinced her to be a surrogate aunt to Violet. That is until it becomes official.” As I glare at her she points me to the kitchen. Once there she looks at me with a no-nonsense stare. “Matt you love her and that girl feels the same way. I don’t know why you don’t see it but it’s obvious. Please don’t let her get away from you. I know Gabby broke your heart and for a while you gave up on love. I know you are scared of messing up again, but with Sylvie I know it will last. She is the kind of woman you deserve. So for the love of God tell her how you feel. She isn’t going to be single forever.”

* * *

Dinner was easy. Christie and Violet stopped teasing me and Sylvie just fit. It felt like this wasn’t our first Thanksgiving together. On our way out the door, Violet and Sylvie exchanged numbers and Christie told her that she was required to come to our next family dinner. They hugged her and when I hugged them both goodbye, they pinched my side and each whispered that they expected her to be the girlfriend by then.

After I round the truck after helping her in, I hear a squeal and immediately look for a threat. But when I get in, I see Sylvie bouncing up and down in excitement! “Tommy I am so happy for you! She’s beautiful! You are going to be an amazing dad and I can’t wait to spoil her every chance I get. Have you picked out a name yet?”

Her sister-in-law replies, “We have. We wanted to name her after a strong, brave and selfless person. Someone who will undoubtedly be her role model and who we hope might also be her godmother. Sylvie Evelynn Brett, meet Evelynn Ann Brett.” Sylvie’s grin puts the sun to shame and tears leak out of her eyes. They’re right. She is all those things and more.

Her brother continues, “We’re going to call her Evie. But if you agree we want to do the christening when you come out here.”

“I’m honored and of course I agree. Now turn the camera on my goddaughter!”

Tom chuckled and after a few minutes of Sylvie cooing to Evie, Tom interrupts, “Well sis I don’t mean to cut this short, but you were our first call. And we need to let Noreen and Evie get some rest. Her godfather is going to be Noreen’s cousin Justin. Just so you know.”

Her sister-in-law then delivers a blow to my stomach, “Oh and he is single now by the way! Can I set you up with him now? Evie is already pretty hyper and will need a playmate soon…”

All of a sudden clearly frustrated she replies, “You two are relentless. No Noreen. Now stop it and get some rest.” She then shakes herself out of her uncharacteristic behavior and her voice is once again bursting with love and joy, “I love all _three_ of you and cannot wait to come see you!”

“We love you too sis. See you soon!”

Disconnecting the call, Sylvie turns to me and I don’t even hesitate before I wrap her in my arms. “I’m happy for you.” She nestles her head under my neck and it’s amazing how well she just fits. Clearing my throat, I continue, testing the waters with a hard and fast truth, “You know they’re right.” She lifts and tilts her head while I explain, “They did name her after someone strong, brave and selfless. The strongest, bravest and most generous woman I’ve ever known.”

Blushing she puts her head down, “Matt thanks but you don’t have to exag…”

Lifting her chin back to my eyes, “Syl, I’m not exaggerating.” Her breath catches as the nickname slides off my lips in my blunt proclamation. “Sylvie Brett I’m serious. I’m grateful to be in your presence every day.”

Her eyes sparkle, “Matt, I’m so thankful you are in my life. Having you in my life is a blessing I wasn’t expecting.”

Opening myself up more than I thought I would ever do, “Am I…Sylvie am I wrong in saying that things have changed between us?”

Even though her cheeks pinkened, she said decisively, “They’ve changed for me.”

Here goes nothing, “When…when Gabby left…I uh…I thought I lost everything. I think we both felt that…I know we became closer because of her leaving…but the more time I spent with you I realized I never had what I thought I had.” I saw hope in her eyes, giving me courage to continue. “Sylvie you make me want to be strong for you. You make me want to be brave and ask you to take a chance with me. I’m going to mess up because I don’t know how to do this. How to be vulnerable and have someone who wants to be vulnerable with me. But I am going to work hard to be that man for you. If you’ll let me…”

With her hands still on the back of my neck she quickly pulled my head forward and pressed her lips to mine. It was perfect. Her next words made my vulnerability worth it, “It’s always been you.”

“I don’t think I really started counting my blessings until you showed me I have them. The biggest one being you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I could make you forget about our anxiety until January 6th. I will definitely be doing something with where I want to see season nine go from here. But if I did it now, Sylvie would be way too bitter and Matt would be attacked to the nth degree. So better not do so...And my only in progress story, Family Knows Best, will be finished soon until I get ideas for that. 
> 
> Comments make my day so please let me know what you think!


End file.
